1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to starter guns adapted to prevent use of conventional ammunition therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional starter guns, the gun is arranged to fire only blank cartridges or blank ammunition. To prevent the use thereof with conventional ammunition wherein a projectile is discharged therefrom, the barrel has been provided with an obstruction extending the length thereof.
Further, in such starter guns, the firing chamber has included means for preventing insertion of conventional projectile-type cartridges including a rib preventing insertion of such cartridges fully into the firing chamber. The rib has been provided heretofore adjacent the rear of the firing chamber, and where the starter gun comprises a revolver, the firing chambers have opened into a relatively large cylindrical recess at the front of the cylinder. In the prior art structures, the starter gun is not effective for firing gas-emitting ammunition, such as tear gas cartridges, as the tear gas undergoes excessive dissipation before entering the barrel as a result of the back pressure caused by barrel obstructions.